


I'm Sorry

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, im sorry i cri, precious bbys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "i’m pretty sure if taylor swift and i were in a competition of who could write the most breakup songs in one night, i’d win by a landslide because i still set two plates out for dinner even though i eat alone and it’s almost pathetic because we’ve been broken up for ages but i’m still not over you” AU (With Gamzee being the one who's pathetic??? Sorry i'm a sap for EriGam.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

*Gamzee’s POV

It wasn’t supposed to end like this.

Even despite Eridan’s emotional theatrics, you miss him.

A lot. Probably more than you should considering the two of you aren’t flushed for each other anymore. So he says at least.

You squeeze your eyes shut tight to block the tears from escaping your eyes, then open them again to stare at the empty plate across from you.

You slam your fist down on the plate, shattering it easily. Dammit, you’ve been broken up for two sweeps, why are you still setting out his plate?!

You still leave the door to your hive unlocked for him, so he can always come back. You’ve debated reaching out to him via trollian, but you know he won’t respond.

He doesn’t even respond to Feferi now.

Nobody’s heard from him since the breakup. It’s like he’s decided to shut everyone out.

Especially you.

You messed up pretty bad, though, so you don’t blame him. The two of you got into a huge argument over you eating sopor, and you slapped him.

Messiahs, you wish you didn’t.

He got that hurt expression on his face, and in that one moment, the trust you’d built up with him after his kismesistude with Vriska disappeared and he ran off. You think he was crying.

You sigh heavily and wipe off your hand clean of the blood from smashing the plate.

You wonder if he hates you.

*Change to Eridan’s POV

Tonight’s the night.

You’re going to do it, no chickening out.

You stare at the pills on your table, looking harmless as can be and sigh heavily.

You decide to message him, one last time.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling terminallyCapricious[TC]

CA: Gam i’m sorry

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious[TC]

Then you take the pills, and everything goes out of focus, fuzzy and too bright. The last thing you see before you’re plunged into darkness is his face, tears streaming from his indigo eyes.

You want to tell him it’s okay, that it isn’t his fault, but your body isn’t cooperating.

The blackness takes your vision.


End file.
